


no money back, no guarantee

by SamCyberCat



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, How they met... again, In the afterlife, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29000397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamCyberCat/pseuds/SamCyberCat
Summary: Asterius has long since accepted the fate that followed his death, yet Theseus does not accept it for even a moment.Just another little "How they met again in the afterlife" Thesterius fic. As a treat.
Relationships: Asterius | The Minotaur & Theseus (Hades Video Game), Asterius | The Minotaur/Theseus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 80





	no money back, no guarantee

**Author's Note:**

> I swear that I'm not only going to write about Asterius and have several other Hades fics in the works. But we all need a bit of bovine boyfriend sometimes.

The fields are pleasant shades of lush green and blue, brighter than Asterius has ever known and yet not bright enough to blind him. It appears that there are pools of water nearby, but when inspected more closely, these seem to veer into the sky, swirling masses of clouds passing so close that they could be touched. Elysium doesn't feel real. For more reasons than merely this being the afterlife.

The truth is, Elysium could look like Athens or the beach or the ocean or anything else so plain and it would still look foreign to a bull who had never left his Labyrinth until the day he was slaughtered.

Asterius thinks of yesterday. His life did not end yesterday. In fact, his life ended a considerable time ago. Killed as a king's conquest. Perhaps the greatest deed said king was known for, although Asterius is only learning this after the fact. He didn't learn much between closing his eyes in one world and awakening in the next.

The Minotaur is a beast and, thus, is to be condemned to where beasts roam, even in death. Asterius can only imagine the parchmentwork that has been created on his behalf (especially now), but perhaps at first he was an oversight. Leaving him on the edges of the afterlife was easier.

The truth is, the Temple of Styx wasn't too far of a cry from what Asterius was used to. It had a different coat of paint to the Labyrinth (although this may be a bad turn of phrase, judging from how many eons the temple has been left in disarray), but at its core, it was still winding rooms and corridors, with no chance of escape. The vermin and satyrs were actually a welcome addition, even if their poison was not. Slaying them gave Asterius means to pass the time, although they presented none of the challenge that the warriors of the surface did. If Asterius was lucky, then he would occasionally encounter a room with a large fountain, filled with nourishing water, from which he could drink.

Perhaps it had been luck or perhaps something else, when yesterday, Asterius felt his feet guide him a certain path through the temple.

So long had he now been there, that he thought of very little. It may well be but a second Labyrinth to him. A fitting way for the Minotaur to spend eternity. This belief held by all, including Asterius himself.

All but one.

The metal grates had slid open, as they usually do, granting passage to the next chamber. But as Asterius had blinked into the gloom, raising his shaggy head to inspect his surroundings, he realised that he had wandered back towards the entrance. The Styx ran red beneath brilliant blue floors, which, unlike the rest of the temple, were well-maintained, to keep up appearances with newly passing souls. It was unusual for Asterius to have wandered this far. It means nothing to him, for he knows there is no escape. If anything, he was surprised the door even allowed his passage. What tricks were the Fates playing upon that day?

Asterius would soon learn the answer to that.

He turned his hulking body, ready to return to his solitude and never expecting anything different. This was but a brief intrusion that will soon be forgotten by all, including Asterius.

“What goes there? Has the Bull of Minos himself been sent to greet me as my most glorious rival?”

That had been the beginning of the rest of Asterius's afterlife. That was yesterday.

Today, Asterius stands in Elysium, the resting place of warriors. Having been assured, mostly by the king at his side, that this is absolutely where he belongs. Asterius can't believe that part either. From the wide berth given to him by passing shades, none of them know how to respond to the Minotaur being granted the honour of existing in such a sacred realm.

Yet, if there has been a mistake, King Theseus will not hear of it.

The King of Athens had died yesterday, been brought into the afterlife, sighted Asterius and had immediately gotten to work being outraged at Asterius's situation and demanding that if Theseus is to exist in Elysium as the revered champion, then he will only do so with Asterius by his side. Once again, Asterius would humbly apologise to whoever had to deal with all the parchmentwork for that one, but it isn't as if he would turn down this chance of freedom from his fate, no matter how unexpected it is.

Asterius realises that, given the unusual silence from Theseus, he is expected to say something. He clears his throat, voice low and gravelled. It hasn't been used much, not only as of late, but ever.

“My King, what you have done for me, I do not claim to understand it, but I am eternally in your debt.”

This seems to be good enough for Theseus. It is as if the lever has been pulled and the brief silence from before vanishes, replaced by the booming, unending confidence of Theseus's voice.

“What is there to not understand, my newest and greatest companion? Our tale is legendary! If I were to come here alone, then I would feel like but half a man,” Theseus assures him; “In all honesty, I expected that you would already be here in Elysium, axe at the ready and demanding a rematch to avenge your most savage defeat upon that day. Why, when I passed from one world to the next, this thought of you was but the only thing on my mind!”

So much for all of the weeping friends and family that the passing king left behind.

“King, I am only now hearing that our tale was apparently so grand,” Asterius confesses, “To me, you were one of many challengers. Just another day. But then you were... more. You were the one that ended it all. My story ended with your spear. That is all I know.”

“Nonsense, Asterius! Our story is just beginning! But forgive me if I'm moving too fast, my friend. Do you sincerely not know of our tale...?”

There's a strange crack in Theseus's voice. A lapse of confidence? Asterius realises in this moment that Theseus may well have talked of his defeat many times, to many different people over the years. If their tale is indeed a grand one, then that is purely down to Theseus.

“I know all that I need to know,” says Asterius, “You were the only one who could defeat me and thus are the only one worthy of my respect. Isn't that enough?”

“I suppose it is, but... Well, if you ever wish for me to recount the epic tale of our battle to your own ears, just say the word. I certainly would like to hear it from your perspective as well, my bovine companion.”

Asterius nods; “Then perhaps we shall share this story one day, king. But for now, I am more humbled by your actions here in this afterlife.”

One could argue that Theseus speaks in a overly familiar tone, by calling Asterius his friend, considering that he is the one that ended Asterius's life. But he is now the first and only person to show Asterius kindness. For that, he is truly a friend in Asterius's eyes. More than that, even.

Asterius lowers himself to one knee, bowing humbly before the king.

“I am eternally in your debt, my king.”

He does not see Theseus bite his lip at the sight of Asterius's submission, but he does hear his voice as Theseus commands him to get back up a moment later.

“Come now, there'll be none of that! We are but equals and that is all I will accept. Of course, I am your proud king, but here we are both the champions of all of Elysium and we share that title together. Rise and stand with me, Asterius! Accept your role - _nay, your duty_ \- as the greatest of all!”

That a bull who wandered the dark in life and death could become one of the most respected warriors of all? It will take time before Asterius believes that himself. He will not left this opportunity that his king fought to give him go to waste.

If for now, only Theseus, the true greatest warrior, believes in him, then Asterius will believe in Theseus. For he trusts his king to know what is right.

Thus, Asterius rises and stands, not behind King Theseus, but at his side. Perhaps where he has always belonged.


End file.
